Digimon- United adventure- Adventurer 2 X Frontier
by xXxQueenxXxDangelxXx
Summary: This is a cross over between the two seasons Please read There in a virus spreading in one world, however it is about to kill the other. now they have to unite to save each other but what other evil will come in their path?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so i got this idea a long while ago and** I'm warning you** chapters will be short! I also believe that all seasons happened simultaneously in paralleled worlds (except Adventure 1- that one was the trigger to them all).

So please enjoy and try to not mind my spelling or grammar mistake.

PLEASE and THANK YOU!

* * *

**The ground shook with up roaring violence. People were evacuated at high speed in random order, everyone tried to hide. The bunkers were fool, the children cried and no one knew what was happening. The holes in the sky and the dis-balance of gravity was sending the word to chaos. Just in one of those bunkers in this now distorted world our story stars.**

The phones were not working so Takuya had no way of finding his friend or how were they. It scared him. He felt like he was all alone in the whole world.

"STOP LOOKING AT YOUR PHONE!" his father snapped at him, "It will not help!" his brother was crying and his parents were trying to calm him down. Now was his chance to find out, if this was connect to his last summer's memories of the Digiworld... He ran down the paths bumping into people on his way.

_They have to be here_ he thought. Just then he caught sight of the round orange hat.

"TAKUYA!" Tommy's voice was like music to their ears. One down four to go.

"Tommy have you seen the others?"

"No," he looked slightly worried,"but you noticed right?"

"Just like the Digiworld."

The two looked around and suddenly they saw a scene which meant trouble on all levels, they decided to move closer.

The Man and woman were arguing on high tones or more like the woman tried to explain herself but the man did not want to listen to a word of it. right beside them were two boys, A pony tail and bandanna and a short hair and a blue baseball cap. The twins Koji and Koichi clung on to each other and stared at their divorced parents. They were slowly approached by Koji's mom- well step mother. She asked them what happened. A that time Takuya and Tommy broke through the crowd to find Zoe and JP whispering about what happened.

"Hi, guys!"

"Takuya! Tommy!"

"What happened here?"

"You remember the shaking around 15 minutes back?" Pj asked

"Yeah so?"

"The two bumped into each other and started to act all familiar, then their mom came but their dad got angry because Koji didn't tell him."

"Why can they argue in a situation like this..."

**"ATTENTION!... This is... Bokomon... speaking!... I know this is sudden but... could... the six... legendary... warriors get together!" The loud speaker boomed and the room was filled with whispers. "I... REPEAT.."**

**"HEY... GUYS...!"**

**"Don't... interrupt... Neemon! Please,... I will explain... everything... later... the connection is..."**

The four turned back towards each other to find Koji and Koichi within their circle. Their faces were sad but the moment was interrupted when their phones rang.

Everything around them went black and a portal appeared beneath heir feet as the felt through the portal they saw each other get slightly distorted and back together, their codes flew into their phones which shone and turned into D-Tectors. Then they herd Bokomon's voice again. "I don't have much time to explain so please listen! There is a distortion in the Digiworld and it has moved into your world, the threat however comes from the parallel Earth and Digiworld! It's complicated, however you have to find the other world's Digi Destined who will help you in your quest, also you will be stuck in your digimon forms until you get together with them."

Just when then they all received the message and automatically digivolved And were shot in different directions...

* * *

In the Digi desert three of the Digi destined moved on in a single direction.

"How did we get into this Wormmon?"

"I think we shouldn't of trusted them Ken. _Let's go there they said, We'll have fun they said_."

"Quit complaining you guys!"

"What Davis said!" confirmed Veemon.

"Sorry, but I agree with Ken. You said we're going to the POLAR area!"

Armadillomon fell on the ground and whispered "Cody, I'm tired."

"Look Armadillomon, it's not far off now... I think."

They stopped to look around just when they saw a tall human like digimon on the sand. As they ran over they noticed that she wore a pink outfit and had purple hair, on her back were a pair of transparent wings.

"Hey are you okay?"

"She's unconscious."

"I've never seen a digimon like this before."

She slowly rose her head "Ouch..."

"She woke up!"

"Who are you?" asked Cody.

"The name's Kazemon." She stood up and whirled around to get a look at her wings.

"We've never seen you around." whispered Wormmon.

"I'm not from here."

The answer was strange, and took the boys by surprise.

Davis stared at her" Aren't you a Digimon?"

"I mean i'm from a parallel world!"

* * *

**So here it is! please look forward to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so i got this idea a long while ago and** I'm warning you** chapters will be short! I also believe that all seasons happened simultaneously in paralleled worlds (except Adventure 1- that one was the trigger to them all).

So please enjoy and try to not mind my spelling or grammar mistake.

PLEASE and THANK YOU!

* * *

**The winds have risen and blinded our heroes' path, even though everything looked exactly the same before. Flying was no option at all. Now we will continue the story of four of our 12 heroes who have just met.**

"So, you guys don't have Trainmon?" said Kazemon with a confused expression, she had to walk as well because this was definitely no flying weather.

"Again, we don't know what you are talking about..." Ken's face was wrapped in his scarf so he could breathe.

Kazemon shook her head "Never mind" _I wish I was in my human form_, she thought,_ the wind are probably because of me._

Suddenly Cody stopped, and stared in the distance. "Hey guys... Can you see that?"

Davis looked in the direction he was pointing, he winced and stared through his goggles for a minute, but gave up. "Sorry, buddy, but I can't see anything."

"Me neither"

"I can scene something..."

"You too, Wormmon?"

"Cody! I can scene it too!"

"Well I'm with Davis! There is nothing there!"

"It's a dark presence..."

"It might be Loweemon!" Kazemon started running in the direction in which the others stared.

Wormmon got worried, "Kazemon! Don't! It's evil!"

"We have to go after her! Veemon!"

"Right!"

"Digi armor energize!" Davis activated his D3 "Let's go Raidramon!"

"Get on everyone!"

Ken hurried on but deep inside he felt a tug that meant bad, he didn't like it.

* * *

On the other side Yolei and Hawkmon were walking through a thick forest. They got separated from the rest and were now wondering through, just then something dashed by. they stopped and looked around, Yolei reached for her D3. the next thing she knew in front of her was a furry little digimon which looked like a tedy, except he whore snow gear and a pair of skis... he was unconscious but a lot of little Digimon crowded around him.

"Hawkmon, do you know this digimon?"

"first time I see one like this..." Hawkmon flew around to take another look, "thought he looks slightly like a Frigimon... but too small"

"He's badly hurt, we should help him... come on little guys coming through!"


	3. Chapter 3

As the lightning crackled in the window of one side of the mansion and the warm rays of the sun filled the other, as one side was dark with creaking floorboards and cobwebs and the other was a marble palace, the middle was dark red, as if colored with blood. I that middle stood a throne and figure cloaked in red sat still, exactly in the middle. The cloak was covered with black and white jems that gave of a slight twinkle. The doors opened and a small digimon cloaked in brown walked in carrying on a red pillow a crystal ball.

"Ah!" exclaimed the creature covered with the cloak, "What is this? All six legendary warriors came here? I only asked for two... Oh well the more... the merrier... MWAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHA!"

* * *

As Kumamon opened his eyes he say an eagle like digimon staring at him. and a human girl with purple hair.

"Yolei!He Woke up!"

"Oh my! Be careful! don't get up yet! Your injuries are still quite harsh."

"Um.. Thank you..." he locked around to see a bunch of fluffy little white digimon surrounding them.

"Sorry for the awkward situation, my name is Hawkmon, and this is my partner Yolei."

"I'm... Call me Kumamon"

"WOW!" exclaimed Yolei, Your name is quite the tong twister."

"Maybe.. so... where am I?"

"Huh? In the digital world of course!"

"Oh," Kumamon realized it was a stupid question to answer. There were probably millions of digital words like this.

"So what happened to you Kumamon?"

"Well, you could say it was a 'crash landing'"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean i came here from a different digital world!"

* * *

As Kazemon spread her winds and flew over to the dark whirl wind that rose up out of no where,her hopes to see her comrade seemed hopeless now, but she kept going as she knew it now meant trouble.

"THERE SHE IS RAIDRAMON! LETS GO!"

"We might need back up Wormmon," he pulled out his D3, "Wormmon digivolve to!"

"Stingmon"

As ken got over to Stingmon and flew deeper in to see Kazemon trying to stop the whirlwind which had any digimon trapped in it, screaming to help.

Suddenly in stopped and in the sand was lying a large mirror.

"THAT IS WHAT CAUSED ALL THIS?"

"It seems so harmless" as Kazemon reached to touch it the whirlwind started up again. "WHOA!" The situation was getting worse, the digimon were getting pulled in and with every digimon it got stronger. "That's it! NOW THAT MIRROR ASKED FOR IT! SLIDE EVOLUTION! ZEPHYRMON!"


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! I heard from a friend that there was a cross over between seasons in a manga! I do not follow that plot! I have only watched these seasons for digimon: adventure 1&2, Frontier, Data Squad, tamers.**

* * *

As a puff off smoke rose from the top of the volcano and the rain clouds gathered Patamon made his way to his human partner TK, who was now unconscious. He pulled him in the direction of the nearest cave. "When TK... puff puff... Wakes up... I... puff puff... gotta tell him... puff puff... to go on a... puff puff... diEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Patamon fell over dropping TK on the ground and crashing into a tree, "Well that's gonna leave a bruise!"

"Hey little guy"

"huh?" Patamon was confused about the voice, when he suddenly saw, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a tall red humanoid digimon in front of him!

"Sorry! Did I scare you?" he said in a calm voice.

After Patamon adjusted himself and looked up at the digimon which did not look as scary as he seemed at first, he picked Patamon up and then TK taking them to the cave. As he lay TK down he shot a flame out of his hand to light a fire to the firewood that was already in the cave.

"So...um... I'm Patamon..." said Patamon while looking around the cave in case of anything suspicious, "Whats your name?"

"Agunimon..."

"And what are you doing here?"

"Looking for someone..."

"For who?"

* * *

*Agunimon told Patamon about his world being on the verge of collapse*

* * *

"AND THE SOURCE OF DESTRUCTION IS THIS WORLD?"

"We believe so..."

"Maybe this is why we can't teleport normally from the human world to the Digi one!"

"Maybe..."

* * *

As ZEPHYRMON dived into the whirlwind she saw hundreds if not thousands of small digimon wearing brown cloaks ranting away as they floated up and down and more digimon in brown cloaks appeared from the mirror... strangely, it was calling her saying something...

"STOOP!"

It was a voice, a human voice, a boy she just meet, why did she need to stop? What was gong on? She could see no more,in her mind was a voice, her voice, her _human_ voice...

_What are you telling me?_

_...Ash... T..._

_Louder! Tell me!_

_S...ash ...i.._

_PLEASE! SAY IT!_

_...sma...sh ...it..._

_'smash it?' smash WHAT?_

Then she knew... The mirror was causing her confusion, affecting her mind. she dove in what she thought was a straight line down, towards the source of her confusion.

_Faster! faster!_ said her human voice

soon she could hear it no more, but she kept going

"PLASMA PAWS!"

* * *

As TK opened his eyes he saw the rocky sealing of a cave, his head felt heavy from the fall. Patamon was sleeping on his stomach, quietly snoring away. a small fire was crackling away not far from him... There was someone else... a digimon... A red, tall, fire making, humanoid digimon... Did he bring him here? Does Patamon know him?

Slowly he lifted his head, outside it was raining like someone left the shower on.

"You shouldn't move in your condition" said the digimon.

"Oh," TK was surprised, he though he was asleep! but then again what could you see through all that fur!

"Your friend Patamon was worried sick"

"Thanks for looking after us," It was strange, confusing to talk to him, something wasn't normal.

* * *

Gatomon was really happy that she and Kari found a new friend, but more than that she was happy she didn't have to walk! Beetlemon transformed into Metalkabuterimon and let them ride on his back, saying they could cover more ground and look for both their friends. He was huge which made it interesting to look at the forest from this perspective, she was definitely not close to their meeting place. But where were they?

"Hey Gatomon!"

"What is it Kari?"

"It seems that my D3 isn't working..."

"So... we have no idea where they are?"

"None"

"Metalkabuterimon! You said you tried to find them...!"

"It didn't work... something isn't right..."

They moved further into the forest when they a sand storm, right in the middle of the forest.

"Is this usual in your world?"

"It's not... something is not right..."

At that same second the mind started to disperse. Digimon were flying away in all directions.

"I CAN'T SEE! WAA!~"

Then it all became clear, in the middle of what was a sand storm everything was blank like a white sheet of paper were several figures but something wasn't right.

*BEEP *BEEP *BEEP Kari's D3 was beeping from all the missed messages, but that didn't matter now... something happened something BIG and that meant trouble...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters! all rights go to the original owner/creator of digimon!**

**Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

They rushed to the scene where the greenery slowly returned, the unconscious digimon slowly changed her form.

Suddenly one of the figures turned and shouted "Guys! It's Kari and Gatomon!" It was definitely Davis's voice, Gatomon would recognise that jibber jabber anywhere.

The next thing she knew MetalKabuterimon turned into Beetlemon.

"Kazemon! Kazemon Are you alright"

She tilted her head, "Is it over?"

"It looks like it..."

"Let me take a nap..."

"Okay... geez you got me worried!"

"KARI!" Davis skipped over like an idiot, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am..."

"Who's your knew friend?"

"Thats Beetlemon, Cody, we meet him when we were lost in the forest. And she...?"

"Her name is Kazemon," said Beetlemon, "She's one of my comrades."

"Were you split up as well?"

"I believe so..."

* * *

As Yolei and her two friends moved through the greenery of the forest when Kamumon stopped.

"What is it, Kamumon?" said Hawkmon

"I was leaving a trail of ice to mark our journey...'

"and?"

"It was a fake trail mark, the real is the frozen leaves on the trees .." then he pointed at all the tress with a couple of frozen leaves, "We are going in circles and someone is making sure we do so.

* * *

_As Duskmon opened his eyes he saw his brother Lobomon standing on the other side as a statue, his body seemed to be like rock_

_as he attempted to call out to him he notices that his body too was rock, it was as if all energy was leaving his body_

_Suddenly a figure in red cloak approached him_

_"It is useless to struggle, even if your energy keeps coming back i will take it away... after all light and darkness are the greatest energy resources... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_The figure moved to the centre of the room and sat down on it's throne_

_"Your brother seems to have given up already, Lobomon... Oh... I am wrong... he just passed out... again..."_

_AGAIN?! What does this creep want?_

_"What I want...? Why should I ruin the surprise? After all you will be the gems of my celebration! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

"Well this sucks..."

"What does?"

"I am the warrior of fire and yet to come to this world and end up in a place where the rain seems to not be able to stop..."

"That is a problem..."

"Well it is kinda strange..." Patamon who was quietly listening to TK and Agunimon decided to interrupt, "This is not an area in the digiworld which is usually has rain... and it's going on for quite a while now..."

"this is giving me a bad feeling..."

"We should hurry and leave this place... maybe if we get through fast enough I will not get harmed..."

"But how?"

"Move aside... I have an idea... SLIDE EVOLUTION! BURNINGGREYMON!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters! all rights go to the original owner/creator of digimon!**

**Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

"Move aside... I have an idea... SLIDE EVOLUTION! BURNINGGREYMON!" suddenly Agunimon turned into a huge digimon standing on all fours with the head of a bird and two huge iron wings. "get on!"

As patamon and TK just managed to grab onto BurningGreymon he stormed out of the cave quickly reaching something at the edge of the area which looked like a barrier.

**Pyro Barrage!**

the powerful fire attack suddenly wiped out the barrier surrounding them.

CRASH!

"OUCH! WATCH WHERE You're going!" squealed a familiar voice

"Yolei?" said TK

"TK! PATAMON!" replied Hawkmon, "It's so nice to see you!"

The four rushed over to greet each other, when Yolei realised, "Um, TK, is he alright?" she said while pointing at Burning Greymon.

"GREYMON!" shouted Kumamon, "Are you alright?"

"Yep," he replied, "Give me a sec... SLIDE EVOLUTION! Agunimon" after twisting and turning for a bit he relaxed, "That's better."

* * *

"And you guys were sent here on a mission? To find us?" said Hawktor

"That's right!" replied Kumamon

"And all of this chaos is even worse in your world?"

"Our world is on the verge of collapse!"

"But before dealing with it we need to get back together!" interrupted Agunimon

_I wonder just WHERE everyone else is!_ thought Patamon

* * *

The gang was moving on top of MetalKabuterimon as they moved through the forest. Gatomon dashed up.

"METALKABUTERIMON! STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

"WHOAAAAAAAAA" Metalkabuterimon stopped and everyone fell down except Kazemon who fluttered up in mere moments before everyone else tumbled down.

"KAZEMON! METALKABUTERIMON! YOU GUYS!"

"KUMAMON! AGUNIMON!"

"HI EVERYONE!"

"Gatomon! Thanks for stopping or your new friend would of turned us into pancakes!"

"It's nothing, Patamon! We've almost done that to V-mon too..."

"HEEEEEEeeey!?"

"Still," sighed Agunimon, "No sighn of Lobomon or Loweemon?"

"Nope," answered Kazemon.

"Who?"

"There are more?"

"Those two are the wariors of Light and Darkness... Without them all of this is useless..."

"I understand Light" said Ken, "But why Darkness?"

"Ken, does have a point" joined in Wormon

"It's the simple rules of balance! Our world id colapsing cuz the balance is gone!"

Everyone stood in silence trying to grasp the situation when suddenly they heared a faint sound of a scream coming from above them. It soon got lowder and lowder until they say two shapes faling from the sky.

"BOKOMON! NEEMON!" said Kumamon.

Soon enough everyone was dashing indiffrent directions trying to catch the two digimon screaming "I got them i got them!" and crashing into each other.

By the time they came to their scences they saw the two lying face flat in the ground.

* * *

"Honestly, you could of been more organised! I mean we were faling straight down and all of you have brains!" naged Bokomon.

"I thought it was fun! But it hurt a little..." mumbled Neemon.

"So these guys are?" questioned Cody while looking across Neemon and Bokomon.

"Our friends, and technacly messangers who _mostly_ know what to do."

"And do they know where your friends are?"

"I don't know _where_ but I know in _which direction_ we should start moving!" said Bokomon proudly.

"SO LETS START MOVING!" ws everyones united reply.

* * *

sorry that i took so long but i lost my track of thoughts. this chapter may have been a bit fast but i did my best! thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters! all rights go to the original owner/creator of digimon!**

**Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

Lobomon's eyes opened up slightly to take in the bright light thet was surounding him. He could sence his brother close to him but the light was blinding him. He saw half a dark figure move towards him. As it moved closer he could see that the other half was eluminating light. The two strongly contrasting sides of one being were equal in power, yet he could feel the evil rise from deep inside the being.

"So you finally woke up?" it said mockingly, "Am I draining your energy too much?"

He wanted to reply but his body was stiff and stuck in the uncomfortable position.

"Don't worry, you and your brother shall have others join you soon enough!"

_Don't mess with me! Those guys should be running! But if Takuya is leading them then they are doomed..._ he thought

* * *

Metalkabuterimon and BurningGreymon were moving fast in the direction Bokomon was showing. Kazemon was siting with Yolei, Kairi, Gatomon and Hawkmon who attempted to comfort her after she realised how their friends were in danger. Yolei slowly rose up and left to talk to cody who was supportin the sleeping Kumamon.

"These guys are awfully worn out," said Cody.

"And they seem to be hiding something, but I don't feel ike it's the right time to ask," whispered Yolei sshruging from the awckwardness.

On the other side Davis could not leave Burning greymon alone with questions, some of which they refused to answer.

"So what's so diffrent between your digiworld and ours?"

"Well... We've got Trainmon so we don't have to waste our energy on taveling..."

"REALLY!" exclaimed V-mon

"Thats amazing!"

"There are some floating Islands too..."

"NO WAY!"

"AWSOME!"

"Could you guys ask Neemon and Bokomon on this stuff? I kinda need to look where I'm going?"

"Okay, okay we get it!"

Davis was taped on the shoulder and turned around to see Ken and wormon sitting behind them.

"You really need to calm down! this is important!" he proclaimed.

"I GET IT ALREADY" Replied Davis with all the fury piling up inside him.

"EVERYONE! LOOK!" Shouted Neemon almost falling off Metalkabuterimon's back.

* * *

Up infront the world seemd to split in two,

like a canvas that was painted by two

One side was white and bright, filled with light,

The other was dark and cold, as black as coal.

The energy filled the air,

Balanced and even, yet filled with fear.

The light wasn't joyus

The darkness wasn't cold

everything that was right seemed wrong

and fear leaked from every corner found.

"What is all this?" exclaimed Kazemon,

Her hands shaking as she twisted and turned.

Kumamon woke up from his nap

and clinged on Metalkabuterimon as hard as his paws can.

"Well this is something we sould all fear!"

said Bokomon while pulling Neemon's ear.

"ouchie! ouchie!" said Neemon to him

"Let go of my ear or I'm gonna scream!

* * *

"You're screaming already!" said Cody as he tried to analyse what's going on.

Armadillomon rushed over muttering "This is bad, this is bad this iv very VERY bad!"

"Calm DOWN! We just need a plan!" said TK

"Not my style!" replied BurningGreymon and dashed in the direction of the building moving as fast as he could.

"WAIT UP!" replied MetalKabuterimon as he followed.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH!"

* * *

**Thats all for now! see ya!**


End file.
